


A Royal Affair

by KnightFelicis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emperor!Viktor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prince!Victor, Prince!yuuri, Travels, royal affairs, royal!AU, treaty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightFelicis/pseuds/KnightFelicis
Summary: The Katsuki kingdom and the Nikiforov empire have been in war for a few years now, the conflict bringing nothing but loss to their reigns. After years of conflict King Katsuki Toshiya has finally decided to bring his son, Crown Price Yuuri Toshiya, into the negotiation table alongside himself to start teaching him how to handle the kingdom, and it all seems easy enough until Emperor Nikiforov Victor walks into the room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time writing fics on anime, it's my second fic. Please be considerate. :) Also I'm gonna refer to the characters as Yuuri (for obvious reasons) and Viktor, because I've come to love the russian version of the name :)

He was entrancing. His white hair, falling off one side of his face, soft and so bright. Yuuri wanted to run his fingers through it, grab it, _pull it_. And then his eyes, his light blue eyes, sometimes bright and sometimes so distant.  _His lips_ , Yuuri couldn't stop himself from looking. The way he touched them so softly with his hand whenever he was lost in thought. Yuuri would sometimes find himself licking his own lips in response. If only he could taste them. 

"Yuuri" called his father, King Toshiya, calling everyone's attention to him, including Victor's, who looks at him for half a second and then looks back at the table where all the agreement papers lay.

"Ah? Yeah?" muttered Yuuri looking down and feeling his cheeks begin to flush. 

"Yuuri, can I have a word with you?"

* * *

 

Yuuri walked into his room taking off his tight officer coat. The buttons went all the way to his neck and had started digging into his skin the exact second Victor walked into the negotiations room with his very tight, very well fitted suit. Christ, it almost left no room for imagination: the pants were skinny, his shirt was soft and hugged his body tightly, no tie so you could see his neck bones, even his jacket was perfectly made to pronounce his perfect posture. Of course.

Out of all the things that had happened, making a fool out of himself in front of the hottest man alive was not in his schedule. It'd been weeks,  **weeks** since he first met Victor and yet here he is, still flushing whenever he so much as looks at him. But so what? It's not his fault the man seems to be a complete tease. Coming in all dressed up. Yuuri would have an aneurysm the day he saw him in regular clothes. 

And now, on top of all that, his father seemed to have picked up on his strange behavior. He thought Yuuri was feeling a bad vibe coming off the Nikiforov empire's representative, if only he knew. 

 

* * *

 

"It'd be hard to convince our people on the small towns and villages bordering your kingdom of that your troops are there to help" said King Toshiya.

"Well, surely you can do something about it. We mean to build trust between our kingdoms, start to trade again, collaborate in every aspect possible" responded Victor with a stern look. 

The silence takes over the room. Everyone deep in thought, trying to figure out a way to help the situation. 

"I could overview it" says Yuuri. He doesn't know where it comes from but something in the stern look in Viktor's eyes convinced him. He had been useless the past days, and even though his dream of being with the Emperor was a long shot, he would accomplish nothing if he just kept staring at him and babbling every time his father asked him something. No. This was perfect, he would need to leave as soon as possible, with the troops and then he'd have time to think and clear his mind. "I could travel there myself. With the troops. _A_ _lone_. As a sign of trust"

"I don't-" started King Toshiya, but he was quickly cut off by the emperor himself.

"That would work" he announced pleased with an easy smile taking over his face. 

"No" declared King Toshiya abruptly.

"Father"

"I am not letting the crown prince travel without his guards. Who will be there to guarantee his return? If he-"

"I  will" Viktor responds turning his face to look at Yuuri directly. "I can tell your education has not been yet completed. This might be a good chance. Your first time alone on the road, I can be of great help and provide you with some of the knowledge I've gathered these past four years" he then turns to Kind Toshiya "This is also a great way to start dealing with the future ruler of your kingdom, start a closer relationship between our realms, one of comradery" he adds but at the sight of the King not yet fully convinced he pleads "King Toshiya, I have proven time and time again how much I support this agreement. I have a vision. One I've shared with you many times in this exact room. One of peace and prosperity. I can promise you that I will keep your son safe".

The king takes a little time. He looks at Yuuri. Yuuri who is quietly staring at the emperor in awe. He can't fully see Viktor's face, just a quarter, but he looks majestic. He's just a tiny bit taller than Yuuri but he looks like he towers above everyone else. Yuuri doesn't know how did he manage not to pass out just know? First Viktor addresses him directly and then he proposes to travel with him? And the way he spoke, like it mattered. It was of obvious importance but not enough to plead to a king. An emperor, pleading to a king? 

"Fine" the king concedes.

 


End file.
